


i'll sing for you

by diorsunmi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, main pairing - jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: jennie comes home after a long day in the studio, finding that lalisa and chaeyoung had went out for shopping. jisoo had stayed home, so it would just be the two of them, alone, as friends, right? well, that was how it was supposed to go, but jennie had never imagined it going like this.





	i'll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> uwu jensoo so soft go listen to peach by iu let's go sulli x iu shippers  
> -  
> title from peach by iu <3

❁❃❁❃❁❃❁❃❁❃❁❃❁

Jennie huffs as she lands in the back seat of her manager's car as he himself starts it up. She buckles herself in just in case and shifts around uncomfortably for a few moments.

She never found it comfortable in cars, always finding herself shifting around while at the same time trying not to wake up the other members, but luckily, she was alone at the moment which made her free to shift around as much as she wanted to.

But right now, she was giddy. She had gotten a text from Lalisa saying that her and Chaeyoung had went out for shopping and that Jisoo was home alone before leaving the studio, which made her excited. 

She finally had some alone time with Jisoo for once, and considering the fact that Lalisa always takes a super long time to shop, she figured that they'd be alone for quite a long time. 

They'd eat dinner, watch Disney movies, cuddle and ultimately fall asleep. As friends, of course. But Jennie never thought it would end up this way. 

Spending more than a few minutes in silence, the car eventually comes to a stop and her manager speaks, "Jennie-ssi, we're here." Jennie snaps out of her daze and nods, giving him a short smile before pushing the car door open and stepping out into the night air.

She shivers a little bit; she had forgotten to get a jacket for herself since it had been fine this morning. Her heels click against the tarmac as she makes her way to the front door of their house, cursing to herself about how cold it was.

The manager was already pulling out of the driveway as she rummaged through her purse for the house key. She eventually found it, fumbling around to unlock the door and swiftly jogged in. 

She steps out of her heels; all the lights were off except for a dimly lit lamp in the living room which she couldn't see yet. She takes a few steps forward, placing her purse down in the kitchen table before peeking into the living room. 

There Jisoo sat, glasses perched onto the bridge of her nose as she held a book in one hand, her mug of tea in the other. She noticed that Jisoo had her earbuds. Despite being only a few inches away from her, Jisoo couldn't tell Jennie was here until she looks up, seeing Jennie smiling down at her, and looking rather stunning may she add.

She leaned forward to place her mug on the coffee table, pulling out her earbuds and putting her bookmark in before closing up her book and shuffling over the the side before placing it beside her. 

She pats on the spot to her right, signalling for Jennie to sit down. Jennie pouts, "at least let me change into, well," she gestures to herself, "something a little bit more comfortable?"

Jisoo returns the pout but crosses her arms and lets her go anyway. Jennie laughs as she shuffles through the living room to the stairs. Jisoo returns to her book for the whole 2 minutes that Jennie had spent upstairs. 

Jisoo almost cracks up at the sight of Jennie; she had definitely gotten Jisoo's nightwear instead of her own. Jennie lets out a loud yawn as she slides into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of tea before waddling back into the living room and placing it on the coffee table, taking a seat next to Jisoo on the couch and rests her head on Jisoo's shoulder, sighing. 

Jisoo puts her book away once more before lifting her arm and wrapping it around Jennie, pulling her closer. "What's up?" Jisoo whispered. "Nothing," Jennie said back, in an equally hushed voice, "Jus' tired." Jisoo nods and reaches over for the remote before Jennie tugs on her night shirt. 

Jisoo smiles and leaves the remote for later as she lays down on the couch, pulling Jennie over with her. She curses; Jennie's head was resting right on her chest, and that would mean-

"Hey, Chichu? Your heart's beating really fast." Jisoo quickly feels her face heating up, thankful that the room was very dimly lit, meaning that Jennie would most likely not see the blush painted onto her cheeks.  She gulps audibly.  Jennie lifts her head up to meet Jisoo's eyes.

Jisoo quickly glances away, much to Jennie's dismay. "Chichu..." She whined, "why won't you look at me?" Jisoo curses herself in her head before moving her eyes back to Jennie, who stared right back.

Jennie gave her a soft smile which made Jisoo's heart absolutely melt as she wanted nothing more than to spill out all her feelings to Jennie. But she couldn't. Or so she thought. 

Jennie's smile quickly turns into a frown when she realizes Jisoo's expression wasn't quite the same. Something was definitely off. "Jisoo, did something happen? Am I too heavy?" Jennie quickly moves the scramble up but Jisoo reaches up and pulls her down, hold her tight against her body.

Jennie feels her own face heat up at the contact but buries her face in Jisoo's neck, breathing in her scent. They stay their, silent for a few moments, before Jisoo finally speaks up. 

"jendeukie, I have something to tell you." Jennie stays silent and Jisoo takes that as her cue to continue. She takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Ever since your debut, I had always admired you as a friend. You were always so passionate and courageous every time I saw you and I was so glad to have you be so close to me. But over the years," Jisoo takes a short pause, "over the years, I've realized that it's more than just envy. I love you, Jennie. Really, really love you, not as friends. I want... I want to be something more." She blurts out, her eyes shut tight. 

Jennie is still silent and worry is washing over Jisoo quickly. She definitely messed up, Jennie doesn't like her back at all, this was a mistake, she should've never told her and everything would've been fine-

Jisoo feels a warm pair of lips moving against hers in an instant, hands grabbing at the collar of her shirt. Her eyes shoot open as she tries to process what's happening. Jennie Kim is kissing her. She shuts her eyes once more and starts to return the kiss, signalling Jennie to slow down, and they did, eventually as the kiss was slow and gentle, their lips moving softly against each other with slight hesitation from Jisoo's end, but Jennie didn't mind. 

They pull away eventually, short of breath. Jennie returns to her position of burying her head in Jisoo's neck, not saying anything for a while. Jisoo stays silent as well, her crush (who she's loved for 1 year now) just kissed her square on the lips and isn't saying anything. 

"This isn't how I imagined anything going." Jisoo finally states and Jennie hums in agreement. "Also, I think this is the right time to ask, would you be my girlfriend?" Jisoo blurts and Jennie freezes. She takes her head away from Jisoo's neck and stares at her in disappointment. "No, Jisoo, that was just for fun." Jisoo's heart sinks.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend you dimwit. You think I just go around making out with random people just to shut 'em up?"

Jisoo glows up, a bright smile adorning her features as she tightens her hold on her girlfriend. 

"Jisoo," Jennie whines, "you're going to crush me!" "Too bad," Jisoo grins mischievously and squeezes her tighter as Jennie laughs and all of a sudden, Jennie is not so tired anymore and Jisoo seems far too disinterested in her book. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shooters for kill this love let's go lesbians


End file.
